Antibodies are routinely used in numerous diagnostic kits to yield specific reliable and fast assays. However, most antibody based diagnostic kits require some special conditions for storage, such as refrigeration, due to the instability of proteins at temperatures above 38 degrees Centrigrade. This Phase I application proposes experiments which are designed to identify thermostable antibodies that will maintain activity when exposed to long periods of elevated temperatures. Thermostable antibodies would have an advantage over conventional antibodies in that they can be stored, and used, in extreme field conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We will attempt to clone antibody binding fragments that have improved characteristics. An improved antibody could lead to better diagnostic assays.